<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Severa's and Cordelia's Mother-Daughter Time by CTFMeister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809224">Severa's and Cordelia's Mother-Daughter Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister'>CTFMeister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Absorption, Bizarre Transformation, Cock Transformation, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Merging, Mindbreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia is upset that she and Severa aren't getting along very well. So in an attempt to try and become closer, she gets a hexing help from Henry. However, the duo become more than close as Cordelia finds herself transforming into her daughter's cock! At first, the two are not excited about the prospect. But after masturbating a bit, they both realize maybe it's not so bad to have some nice mother-daughter bonding time~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucina/Serena | Severa, Noire/Serena | Severa, Serena | Severa/Tiamo | Cordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Severa's and Cordelia's Mother-Daughter Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So? What the hell do you want?”</p><p>Cordelia squirmed uncomfortably as she stood in the middle of Severa’s messy room, trembling from the way her daughter’s glaring eyes pierced into her soul. She could see the annoyed mercenary sitting at the edge bed with her arms crossed, the scowl on her face clearly expressing that Cordelia wasn’t welcome here. Sweat poured down Cordelia’s body, her face attempting to hold an unsteady smile. For once in her life, the proud and perfect pegasus knight didn’t know how to act and wasn’t sure what to do.</p><p>“I just...” Cordelia gulped, her fingers twiddling nervously. “I-I was just hoping we could spend some more time together. As mother and daughter!”</p><p>“Oh, <em>NOW</em> you want to spend time together?” Severa snapped back with a venomous tone. “After spending so much time obsessing over that stupid Chrom, <em>now</em> you want to spend some time with your daughter.”</p><p>The remark stung Cordelia quite imperatively. Not just because of its hurtful nature, but also because it was undeniably true. “Listen Severa... I know the me of the future wasn’t very attentive to you. And... I myself haven’t given you as much time as you deserve.”  The pegasus knight struggled to admit her own faults. “But as your mother, the fact is that I love you. I don’t want to have such a cold and distant relationship.”</p><p>For a second, it seemed Cordelia’s honest feelings had truly gotten through to her frigid daughter. Severa’s façade of hatred crackled, her expression relaxed as if she was legitimately considering her mother’s offer. Buried deep beneath the angry exterior, Severa truly longer for some motherly affection. Could it be that Cordelia had finally struck the right chord?! Would she finally be able to start mending their rocky relationship?!?</p><p>“Yeah, well, whatever!” Unfortunately, as Severa turned her face away from Cordelia’s with a dismissive motion, it was clear the mother had failed yet again. “I’m busy today, so I can’t spend it with you!”</p><p>It was not a surprising outcome, yet the disappointment Cordelia felt burned just as strong. The last couple of times Cordelia had asked, the result had been exactly the same. Severa would always come up with some half baked excuse and try to push her mother away. It seemed no matter what Cordelia tried, Severa simply didn’t intend to give her a chance. However, today was much different than those other days. Today, Cordelia had come prepared.</p><p>After having accidentally revealed her woes in public, the oddly unsettling dark mage Henry had come to Cordelia offering a solution. He said he could cast a hex that would make the two of them ‘much closer’, and though Cordelia wasn’t one to rely on magic and fate to solve her problems, at this point she was running out of ideas. Accepting the proposition, Cordelia let him cast the hex on her, and now in her time of most need, she could feel her body pulsating with the strange magical energies he’d imbued onto her.</p><p>If she had to be frank, Cordelia wasn’t quite sure what this hex did exactly. But as her fingers itched with an unknown tingling sensation, she knew she couldn’t back down now. Stepping forth with a steeled expression, Cordelia marched right up to the foot of Severa’s bed. She sharply dropped onto her knees, her upper body leaning between Severa’s legs while her arms clasped apologetically.</p><p>“Severa please!” Cordelia pleaded desperately, her pained face looking up to Severa with a twinge of sadness. “What will it take for me to make it up to you?!”</p><p>Severa flinched upon seeing such an astonishing display, her body instinctively inching itself backwards. Never in her lifetime did Severa think she would see her cocky and flawless mother down on her knees begging for forgiveness. To say that the sight shocked her would be a gross understatement. However, perhaps the strangest part of it all was not was Severa was <em>seeing</em>, but instead what she was <em>feeling.</em></p><p>As the mercenary looked down upon her mother’s pleading face, a thunderous searing sensation embroiled her body whole. Severa’s face lit up with a bright pinkish blush, her pussy pulsating as she felt Cordelia’s hot breath pressing against her crotch. For reason she couldn’t quite explain, the sight of her mother between her legs simply felt... Right. Almost as if that was the place where she was supposed to be. Heart beating rapidly and breathing growing unsteady, Severa’s arousal increased at an incredulously alarming rate. Even her mental faculties began to grow hazy, whipping her up a frenzy of desire the likes she held no control over.</p><p>“Please Severa!” Cordelia continued pleading, pushing her face loser and closer to Severa’s body. “I’ll do anything!”</p><p>This combination of words seemed to trigger something deep inside Severa’s consciousness, as her spine shuddered blissfully in response. Eyes rolling to the back of her head, the girl’s hands drifted onto of Cordelia’s head of their own volition, only so they could forcefully slam her Cordelia’s face firmly against Severa’s crotch. Cordelia’s eyes shot wide open with shock, her body providing no resistance after having been caught entirely off guard. Mind filling with panic and confusion, Cordelia tried to sharply pull herself back, when she was suddenly halted in spot by a roaring echoing sound on Severa’s crotch. And as her gaze shifted downwards, Cordelia quickly realized that Severa’s hands weren’t the only thing holding her head down. Instead, it seemed like her lips had ripped right through Severa’s pantyhose and merged into her skin.</p><p>Cordelia had to do a double take at the sight, unable to process how such an unthinkable event could take place. Her lips stretched out as the woman pulled back to examine them with a quizzical expression. It wasn’t like they were simply stuck to Severa’s crotch either, their tips seemed to be deeply ingrained to Severa’s form. Cordelia quite literally had a hard time telling where her mouth ended and where Severa’s body began. Though Cordelia wasn’t quite sure how or why this was happening, she had a pretty good feeling that if she did nothing about it, things were about to get a lot worse.</p><p>Letting out a muffled moan, Cordelia tried to call out to her daughter for help. No such help came unfortunately, for it seemed Severa was off in a world of her own. The only way Cordelia would get out of this would be using her own hard work and strength. So grabbing onto the edge of the bed tightly, the quick-witted pegasus knight began to pull herself as far away from Severa’s crotch as was possible.</p><p>At first, it actually looked like she was having some sort of success. But the more she tried to push, the less strength she could feel surging from her arms. Her muscles croaked with anguish, her fingers becoming limper by the second. Before long, as a strange buzzing sensation spread through her fingertips, the woman found herself unable to summon forth any strength. It felt as if her arms were receding in on themselves, their features slowly melting away into nothingness. Cordelia desperately tried to look back and see what the hell was happening to her them, but unfortunately her vision was securely stuck to Severa’s crotch. All the woman could do was sit there patiently, waiting for her arms to shrink further and further until she could no longer feel them at all.</p><p>Once Cordelia’s arms had been fully absorbed into her body, the knight felt her chest start to bloat out and bulge against her armor. Her attention was quickly drawn away from her chest though, as that same familiar sensation she’d just felt in her arms was now affecting her legs. In a desperate attempt to put up some sort of resistance, Cordelia began to kick and flail at the air. It was for naught though. The woman’s feet lost all definition until they were reduced into rounded nubs. Her boots slipped off her body as her legs became smaller and smaller. Just like what had happened with her arms, Cordelia’s legs disappeared into her body in a matter of seconds, no scar or blemish to document their existence left, almost as if they’d never been there at all.</p><p>Amazingly, the rest of Cordelia’s torso did not flop down limply the moment she lost support from her legs. Instead, it seemed to hang in place stiffly, a strange throbbing sensation permeating through her core. The same thing could not be said for her clothes, however, as the lack of limbs meant they had nothing to prevent them from simply slipping off. Cordelia’s armor unceremoniously crashed down upon the ground, her panties and dress sliding effortlessly off her slim form. Only Cordelia’s small bra remained clinging to her body, leaving the rest of the perfect pegasus knight completely ashamed and exposed.</p><p>By this point, one would think a soldier as proficient and skillful as Cordelia would only continue to fight harder as more of her figure was morphed against her will, but it seemed Cordelia’s struggle had come to a screeching halt. Her expression softened considerably, her eyes growing hazy and dull. Her breasts plumped out further with mass, stretching out her tightening bra as they began to sag downwards. It felt like her mind was being bombarded with a myriad of pleasurable sensations the likes she’d never experienced before, and it was slowing down her thought process to a crawl. With her mind sluggish and her body unresponsive, Cordelia’s only recourse was to cry to her daughter for help.</p><p>“<em>Severa.... H-Help... Me...”</em> The woman desperately groaned out in her mind.</p><p>“Mmmmggghhh~ G-Guh!?” The words somehow rang directly into Severa’s mind as clear as water, causing her to spasm pleasurably in response. “Mmmmm-mother?! I-I-Is t-that you?!”</p><p>The entirety of Cordelia’s body throbbed in excitement after finally having been acknowledged by Severa. Though such a reaction came at a heavy price, for it caused her body and mind to delve further into the recesses of lust. “<em>Yes Severa~ It’s me~!!!” </em>Cordelia happily exclaimed, her breasts churning and plumping with each of her bobs. “<em>I need your help~! I’m somehow stuck to your crotch~~”</em></p><p>Shaking her head slightly, Severa did her best to shake off those remnants of sexual haze that remained in her mind. W-Wait, did her mother just say she was stuck to her crotch? All of a sudden, an unwitting horny moan escaped Severa’s lips, her pussy shuddering eagerly at the thought. Well, at least she <em>thought</em> it was her pussy, for Severa could clearly feel a powerful surge of sexual desire emanating from her crotch. Without delay, Severa’s eyes began drifting down towards her crotch in hopes of assessing this bizarre situation, though what she found there was nothing she’d ever expect.</p><p>“M-M-Mom...” The girl paused as her heavy, lustful pants escaped her breath. “Y-You look like... Like...” She gulped, her throat feeling tight and her muscles buzzing with a fierce tinge of arousal. “A cock~”</p><p>As soon as Severa uttered those words, a powerful of jolt of ecstatic bliss rocked her to her core. Even Cordelia found herself affected, her body throbbing mindlessly as her pussy began to ooze with her juices. Why the hell did the thought of having her mother as a cock arouse her so much? No, the more important thing was how in the hell was this happening in the first place?! Severa could somehow feel Cordelia’s body as an extension of her own. Every time her mother’s body twitched, Severa’s body shivered in response. The old sensations of her cunt were quickly overwritten and forgotten in favor of much more powerful, animalistic urges. If this went on for much longer, Severa didn’t know if she could ever go back to how she used to be! Severa had to find a way to reverse whatever was going on fast!</p><p>And yet, the girl couldn’t help but be utterly captivated by her mother’s new form. Her eyes became utterly glued to Cordelia’s slender figure, her mind filling up with a myriad of powerful new desires. Cordelia’s body looked so soft, so tender... Severa simply couldn’t help but cop a feel! Hands swiftly darting towards Cordelia, Severa’s fingers gripped onto her mother’s torso tightly. And the response was instantaneous. Both Severa and Cordelia moaned out in unison, their brains being blasted with metric tons of unfiltered pleasure. The soft sensations of Severa’s slim fingers digging into Cordelia’s skin was so enrapturing, it made the duo feel like they were about to crumble under the pressure of absolute bliss.</p><p>A wave of vaginal juices continuously burst forth from Cordelia’s pussy, creating a waterfall of feminine arousal that only grew thicker and more copious by the second. Cordelia’s body shivered happily in response, her eyes unwittingly rolling back whilst lustful, muffled moans ran through her mouth. Her labia and asshole began to shudder wildly, their edges starting to stretch out of their own volition. Cordelia could feel her anal and vaginal holes pressing tightly against each other, as if some sort of pressurized gravity was bringing them together. Their features began to vanish, each one of them becoming almost identical in nature until the walls dividing both of her holes came crashing down, and Cordelia’s pussy and anus merged into one singular, mighty vertical slit.</p><p>This brand-new damp orifice was christened with thick jets of even more semi-clear fluid, which poured in mass just like her pussy had done just a few moments ago. Cordelia’s ass shivered lightly, her whole body shuddering with excitement as the warm goo dripped down her crack. Unlike her previous vaginal expulsions however, the liquid that sprung forth from Cordelia’s hole was much thicker and richer in nature. It was almost as if her body had just started producing a tangy salty ambrosia of the highest quality.</p><p>With a sudden, sharp forward thrust, Cordelia’s slit sprang forth ferociously, escaping from the tightening clutches of her buttcheeks. Meanwhile, the rest of Cordelia’s ass began to sink and deflate, wrapping around her new organ like a sinking sand. The knight’s once plump and impressive backside was slowly but surely reformed, losing its signature round shape in favor of a flat, diagonal slant. It skin shifted in pigmentation and roughness, taking on a redder shade while obtaining much more sensitive skin. What was left sticking out from Corelia’s torso looked nothing like what had been there before. Its conical shape, needy slit and vicious throbbing gave it an uncanny resemblance to the bulbous head of a girthy, masculine cock.</p><p>Severa lustfully moaned the moment she observed her mother’s ass shift into a beautiful dickhead before her very eyes. If she still kept any lingering doubts about what was currently happening to her mother, they’d all but vanished by now. Cordelia was somehow transforming into a huge penis.<em> Severa’s</em> penis. The normal human reaction to such a situation would usually be anxiety, concern, worry about both hers and her mother’s well-being. And yet, all that Severa could feel as she stared at her still transforming mother was the unquenchable fires of desire.</p><p>Arousal overflowing from her very core, Severa ignored her better judgement and began to rub her mother’s unchanged torso with both hands in the same instinctual manner every beast in heat pleasures their needy erection. There wasn’t a shred of remorse in Severa’s mind, not an ounce of concern over the possible consequences of her own actions. Her digits slid up and down the curve of Cordelia’s body, causing the woman to eagerly throb from the delicious tightness and meticulousness of her touch. The only thing that Severa really cared for was relieving that huge throbbing itch of hers in any way possible, and even the pending fate of her mother’s bodily integrity wasn’t enough to stop Severa.</p><p>Actually, it was quite the opposite in fact. Seeing her mother undergo such a humiliating and freakish transformation only served to enflame Severa’s lust. The girl had always wanted her mother to pay more attention to her, so now that Cordelia was being turned into her cock, she’d receive an easily accessible, consistent burst of motherly ecstasy. Even the harrowing idea of having her genitals changed paled in comparison to the bliss that Severa felt from having her mother be nothing more than Severa’s dutiful organ. It was kind of poetic in a way. Severa had always thought the perfectness of her mother was a bit insufferable, making Cordelia a bit of a dick in her mind. If Severa wasn’t so horny, she might have found the irony amusing.</p><p>As Severa’s aroused pumping only continued to grow fiercer and stronger, Cordelia found the rest of her body shifting in turn. The changes slowly crept up from her throbbing cockhead, sweeping throughout her torso like a merciless plague. Her skin became coarser and saggier, bumps, veins and pimples totally ruining its previously spotless and white appearance. Her belly button sprung forward with a cute pop, her back bones crackling as her back evenly inflated. Any sort of defining features were completely wiped as Cordelia’s body grew fatter and rounder, forsaking its human form in favor of the thick, girthy conical shape of a horny shaft.</p><p>This new plumper, wieldier form of Cordelia’s figure allowed the lustful Severa to massage her mother’s shaft with further ease, letting her hands greedily dart up and down the length of Cordelia’s throbbing form. The poor, helpless knight couldn’t help but eagerly twitch along to every one of her daughter’s motions like a tail being unwittingly wagged by its dog. Cordelia knew whatever was happening to her was bad. She knew that she should have been fighting against it, resisting at every turn. But the way Severa rubbed and massaged the shifting skin of her body was way too tantalizing to ignore. The hot lustful pulsations of her body had now become part of her core. Cordelia’s mind had been bombarded with so much pleasure, her critical thinking skills were basically non-existent anymore. After all, how could such amazing sensations possibly be any bad~?</p><p>They couldn’t, that had to be the only answer. Cordelia’s transformation was no accident, it had been an act of fate. The woman’s desire to be closer to her daughter manifested in any way it could, transforming her so she could be closer to Severa than anyone else. Before long, Cordelia had not only stopped trying to resist her changes, she was actively embracing them! The way her torso fattened up with girth filled her with purpose. The buzzing, pulsating sensations of lust lit up her brain with bliss. Bones and internal organs disintegrating into soft, sensitive tissue, Cordelia’s insides were promptly remade to make way for Severa’s urethra. Breathing, digestion, self-sustenance- None of them mattered any longer. Cordelia’s purpose from now on would be to spurt out her daughter’s hot jizz.</p><p>By this point, the changes were already starting to reach Cordelia’s shoulders, which instantly expanded evenly to match the girthy size of her shaft-torso. Her neck followed soon after, her throat taking on the stiff, fat shape of Severa’s urethra. With a sparkle of absolute ecstasy in her eyes, Cordelia lifted her gaze towards her precious daughter one final time. This is exactly where she was meant to be. Mouth expanding horizontally and cheeks bloating outwards, the top of Cordelia’s head quickly began to sink into the rest of her shaft. Every one of her defining features was consumed, from her nose to hear eyes, her ears and her forehead. Even her hair had not been spared, vibrant clumps of her red scalp steadily disintegrating until nothing but a cute red bush was left on Severa’s crotch. And as Cordelia’s lower lip encompassed the entirety of Severa’s pussy, her tongue lashing into Severa’s slit to unify the two holes, Cordelia’s transformation was complete. She could no longer be called a human, now she was nothing more than a big filthy cock.</p><p>“Haaaa~~~ Haaaa~~~ Haaaaaa~~~” Severa panted out mindlessly, her lust reaching its apex point as she was finally given control of her brand-new cock.</p><p>Eyes tenderly setting upon her mother’s new bulging figure, Severa basked in the beautiful sight of her mighty, horny cock. Cordelia twitched happily to Severa’s throbbing lust, thick precum endlessly flowing from her eager tip. Severa could feel everything that Cordelia felt. Both of their lusts had become one and the same. As more and more blood coursed through Severa’s engorged, erect member, the girl felt no sort of remorse masturbating her needy dick.</p><p>Severa’s hips thrust forward with absolute confidence and determination, her slim hands doing their best to hold tightly onto her pulsating shaft as she pumped it again and again. Below the gigantic cock, the two orbs that used to be Cordelia’s breasts were now a pair of fat, oval-shaved lumps that sagged down with a hefty weight. Still constrained by the tight cloth of Cordelia’s bra, they spilled out on every side, each one of them gurgling and bulging as they filled up with more hot sperm for Severa to use. The set of nuts were so large, Cordelia’s poor A-cup bra was being stretched to its limit. Not to mention Severa’s ravenous pumping motions, which just continued to pull the fabric of Cordelia’s bra further and further apart.</p><p>As the sound of Cordelia’s bra stretching filled the room and the pressure inside Severa’s balls grew stronger, the mercenary’s masturbation only increased in intensity. Her shaft twitched happily within her tight grasp, loving the way it was handled like nothing more than a tool for Severa’s pleasure. Her ballsack churned and swung about wildly, preparing themselves to spill their hearts out as orgasm approached them. Severa let a yowl of utter satisfaction. She wasn’t merely achieving a blissful apex of sexual satisfaction, she was also obtaining a delightful flow of emotional satisfaction as well. Finally, for the first time in their lives, the mother and daughter duo had come to truly understand each other. Their dreams, their needs, their desires, they had all combined into one single thing: The need spurt out every single drop of their hot cum~</p><p>From now on, there’d be no more fighting, no more bickering, no more distance. They weren’t just mother and daughter. They were mother and <em>cock~</em></p><p>
  <em>SNAP!!!</em>
</p><p>Crackling furiously like a blinding bolt of lightning, Cordelia’s bra finally broke clean off from the sheer amount of force being exerted on it. Both of Severa’s fat balls instantly dropped heavily in response, happy to grow free from their cumbersome prison. And as the girthy set of testicles swung wildly and without restraint, the powerful explosion of orgasm finally reached Severa and her cock.</p><p>Urethra bolting wide open, Severa shamelessly blasted thick ropes of cum all over the floor of her own room with her gigantic, person sized cock. Cordelia shuddered blissfully with every single spurt, her mind being bombarded with constant explosive sensations of climax. Moans of absolute pleasure rang clear within the duo’s mind, their voices uniting for a wonderfully sweet song of relief. They’d both worked very hard to achieve this sort of release. All the turmoil they’d gone through, all the sacrifices they made... So to be blessed with thick load after load of powerful ejaculate, it was the greatest gift either of them could ever achieve.</p><p>With more and more jizz needily escaping from Severa’s heaving nuts, the girl soon found her penis was starting to steadily shrink in size. It began subtly, just a couple of inches of girth and length lost at a time. But each time she blasted another hot shots of seed, her penis only continued to become smaller and smaller. Her balls went from the size of melons, to oranges, until they settled at the size of eggs. Meanwhile, her thick shaft gently shrunk further and further until it was just about 7 inches in length. With her penis brought down to a much more manageable size and the last ounce of her cum oozing down from her tip, Severa leaned backwards with a heavenly sigh, more than content to bask in this magnificent afterglow of her climax.</p><p>All that was left once Severa’s titanically gigantic orgasm had reached its conclusion was a sloppy, sticky, thick white sea of sperm that absolutely inundated every inch of Severa’s room.  Cock slowly growing softer and smaller, Severa eagerly pressed her feet onto her cum-flooded floor, basking in the hot, sticky warmth of her own seed. The girl and her penis remained still for some time, a serene sensation of satisfaction serenading their seared souls.</p><p>“Oh Mother~” Severa cooed out with a voice of pure happiness. “That... Was... Amazing~”</p><p>“<em>Without a doubt dear~”</em> Cordelia moaned in return, her body shuddering with love as it nestled happily between Severa’s legs.<em> “That had to be the best orgasm I’ve ever had~”</em></p><p>Gaze gently sliding downwards, Severa gazed upon her masterpiece with a sensation of pride. She tenderly caressed the skin of her softened cock, as if to congratulate it for a job well done. Severa had absolutely loved the sensations she’d just experienced. She was proud to have a cock as amazing as Cordelia. But like all good things, Severa knew it would soon have to come to an end.</p><p>“Alright...” The girl sighed, her hand still iddly rubbing her limp cock. “I guess it’s time we find a way to reverse this, huh?”</p><p><em>“A-Ah... Y-Yes I suppose so...”</em> Cordelia muttered back sadly. Though she knew she had to find a way to go back to being a human, for some reason the thought of leaving her daughter’s crotch was quite depressing.<em> “But you know... There’s no rush really! Perhaps we can enjoy ourselves for just a bit longer~ Maybe try and talk with some of your friends~?”</em></p><p>Severa instantly felt her cock start to grow erect at the thought, blood and arousal quickly spreading through its girthy veins. A deviously lustful smile quickly slithered onto Severa’s face. In all honesty, Severa was just as upset as Cordelia at the idea of releasing her brand-new monster cock. So the fact that her penis itself had suggested the two could stay like this a little bit longer to have some fun was more than enticing to her. Severa had a very naughty mother-cock~ And she absolutely loved it~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Plap-plap-plap-plap-plap~</em>
</p><p>The harmonic sound of meat slapping together rang out loudly, filling every corner of the room with visceral, animalistic noises of passion. Kneeling commandingly atop Lucina’s soft bed, Severa viciously and continuously slammed her throbbing, erect member into the princess’ gushing mound. Laying on the bed below her, a myriad of weakened moans and unsteady gasps escaped Lucina’s breath, her pussy eagerly clamping around the length of Severa’s cock. Eyes rolled backwards and body remaining limp, Lucina felt as if she’d been transported to an entirely different realm of existence.</p><p>“God Luci~ Your royal pussy is so fucking tight~~” Severa groaned blissfully, her cock shuddering with pleasure as it explored the deepest recesses of Lucina’s cunt. “Thanks for giving me that cute virginity of yours~ I promise to never make you forget the shape of my thick cock~”</p><p>And that was a promise Severa intended to keep. Hands holding tightly onto Lucina’s thighs, Severa repeatedly thrust her hips back and forth with animalistic vigor. Her cock pierced through Lucina’s tight inner tunnels like a knife slicing through butter cleanly, its mighty length and sizeable girth conquering every inch of Lucina’s cavern as if it was its property. Her fat balls swung along to the rhythm of Severa’s serene motions, growing thicker and fatter by the second as they filled up with virile sperm. Severa’s aroused cock had a mighty need, and she would not rest until it had been thoroughly satiated.</p><p>Every time Severa slammed her crotch against Lucina’s pussy, she could feel the blue-nette’s vaginal walls eagerly wrapping around her member as if they were begging for it to stay. Each one of Severa’s pumps were so intense, it caused Lucina’s body to start spasming like it was having a convulsion. Though she looked to be in a semi-catatonic state, the fact was that Lucina was enjoying every second of this. No, she wasn’t simply enjoying herself, this serious, determined princess had completely become a slave to Severa’s thick cock!</p><p>“You could never get close to Chrom mother...” Severa panted in a teasing tone. “So here’s the next best thing~”</p><p>Throbbing mightily from Severa’s crotch, Cordelia let out a heavenly moan as her body was inserted into Lucina’s needy slit. Every section of her being buzzed with so many incredible and powerful sensations of pure ecstasy, any kind of coherent thought was instantly shut down. Cordelia loved being her daughter’s thick dick. The feeling of being wrapped in a warm banket of pussy flesh was ten times better than anything had been in her boring life as a human. Things like her adoration for Chrom, her duties as a soldier and her own independence as a human no longer seemed to hold any value. All Cordelia could think about anymore was serving as Severa’s beautiful cock, fucking, masturbation and cumming becoming the only thing she could ever desire.</p><p>As Severa and her mother kept on pounding Lucina’s pussy relentlessly, the two soon found themselves growing ever closer to climax. Biting down on her lips lightly, Severa started pouring even more force into every one of her thrusts. Her hands pulled onto Lucina’s body with greed, her hips nailing Lucina’s cunt like a thick hammer.</p><p>“Oh fuck~ Oh fuck~!” Severa moaned out in delirious bliss, her eyes crossing slightly as her balls contracted. “Take it Luci~ I’m gonna fill you up with my baby batter~~~!”</p><p>With one final violent thrust, Severa planted her entire cock deep in Lucina’s pussy, letting Cordelia spurt out her juices all over Lucina’s insides. The sticky, hot jizz spread forth through the damp canal rapidly, quickly covering every inch of Lucina’s mound in a thick coat of virile white seed. Vaginal walls wrapping around Cordelia’s shaft tightly, Lucina’s pussy squirted with ecstasy as the princess achieved her own roaring climax. Like a magical concoction of love, the duo’s juices mixed together to create a pulsating bubble of warmth that left their lust satisfied and their hearts blissful.</p><p>As the energy of arousal began dying down and the feeling of relief stuck to Severa’s mind like a drug, the proud mercenary basked in the sensation of Lucina’s cum-filled cunt just a bit longer before pulling her still erect cock-mother from Lucina’s creampied cunt. Severa’s dick twitched with arousal, its length mired in a goopy mixture of its own semen and Lucina’s juices. When, without even getting the chance to grow cold, Cordelia suddenly found her body being assaulted by Cynthia’s mouth.</p><p>It took no longer than a couple of seconds for the quirky and energetic pegasus knight Cynthia to encase the entirety of Severa’s erect cock within her warm throat. The girl let out an uninhibited, muffled moan, her expression turning into one of pure, desperate desire. Like a greedy snake slithering around its prey, Cynthia’s tongue twirled around Severa’s hot pole with absolute desire, eagerly cleaning and slurping every last bit of goop from Cordelia’s shaft.</p><p>Severa took this surprise blowjob with total confidence, shifting her crotch forward in order to let Cynthia get a taste of every last inch of her cock. But before she could even get too invested in the delicious sensations of Cynthia’s mouth, Severa was interrupted yet again as she felt Noire lovingly hugging her from behind. Without even giving it a second thought, the needy Noire hungrily pressed her lips against Severa’s, locking the two in an amorous embrace. Severa moaned as she felt Noire’s tongue delve deep into her mouth, her cock twitched from the sheer force of Cynthia’s suction. Every moment of Severa’s new existence was always filled with utter bliss~</p><p>After what felt like an eternity of being surrounded and loved by girls, Severa finally gathered the strength to part her lips from</p><p>“Gods!” Severa gasped with a cocky smirk. “I just filled both of you girls up and you’re already horny again~?”</p><p>“W-W-We can’t help it!” Noire cried out from behind her, pressing her large breasts against Severa’s back as hard as she could. “Seeing you take Lucina with that wonderful cock of yours j-just~ Mmmmhhhh~” The girl squirmed in place with a smile, a thick flow of feminine juices dripping down her leg.</p><p>“Puaahhh~” Cynthia panted as she released Severa’s member from her tight throat, lines of saliva dripping down from her lips. “Yeah Severa! Your cock is the best!” The girl was more than eager to respond. Fingers wrapping around Severa’s slick shaft tightly, Cynthia gently pumped Cordelia’s shaft in abject adoration. “No matter what I do, I can’t stop thinking about it~”</p><p>“Hehehe~” Severa chuckled with vain sense of superiority. “Well, if you girls love my dick so much, then how about we get you some cocks of your own~?”</p><p>Instantly, the duo’s eyes lit up with pure, genuine excitement. “Can we?!?!” The sang in unison.</p><p>“Of course!” Severa gleefully exclaimed, her friends’ enthusiasm fueling her further. “We can just ask Henry to cast that hex again! I’m sure your mothers would <em>love</em> to help you girls out~”</p><p>Sensing Noire’s and Cynthia’s complete and utter passion at acquiring cocks of their own, Severa couldn’t help but crack a smile. She was quite happy that she’d come back to the past and become very close with her mom. And she would make sure all her friends would get to experience that same joy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Hope ya missed me ;) Here we go again, another CTF fic. Decided to do this one over uninvited guests because I knew it'd be shorter. Uninvited Guests is a sort of passion of mine, and I wanna really give it the time it deserves, so I'll probably be leaving it till later for now. Thanks to you all for the support, and cheers!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>